Haruka's True Mission
by NekoChanPrincess
Summary: You can never get enough of those Haruka and Michiru fics, can you? Well... this fic is for Haruka and Michiru lovers everywhere! I promise a good ending, so please R and R. Thankies! ^-^


  
Author's Notes: Konnichiwa minna-san! This is my first fic and it had  
to be Sailor Moon. Please read and review, and most of all, please  
enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunantly, I dun own Sailor Moon. If I did, I would  
make sure there would be no dubbies! ^-^  
  
Warnings: If you dun like Haruka and Michiru's relationship, maybe its  
best if ya dun read. ^-^  
  
JAPANESE DICTIONARY  
  
Konnichiwa/Good evening or hello  
Minna/Everyone  
Haruka/Amara  
Michiru/Michelle  
Aishiteru/I love you  
Ja ne/Goodbye or see you  
  
Title: Haruka's True Mission  
Author: Neko_Chan_Princess  
Rating: PG (Because of a kissy scene)  
Email: SeerraSenshiMuun@AOL.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Running, speed, endurance, all of these are releases of mine.  
I love the way the wind seems to lift my feet off the ground as I run.  
Flying... that's what it feels like. I don't run and race to win,I  
just enjoy the passion of it all.  
  
Walking off the track, I sit on the bleachers. I catch my  
breath and wipe the sweat from my forehead. Looking up, I see Michiru,  
my Michiru, standing there and smiling at me. My heart races just at  
the sight of my angel. That wavy aqua hair and those sea green eyes  
always sweep me off my feet more than any wind could.  
  
"Running to clear your head again, Haruka?" she asks me, her  
smile somewhat fading. "I don't blame you, that last battle was pretty  
harsh. How is that cut anyway?" She walked toward me, trying to examine  
my shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine," I said "its only a little scrape." My attention   
settled back on her concerned face. "We should get going now, its  
getting late."  
  
She nodded her pretty head and we climbed into my car. I drove  
just like I ran, very speedy. The wind crashed into my face and blew  
my short blonde hair, drying it from the sweat. We arrived at my place  
in no time.  
  
I opened the door for her and she made herself comfortable on  
the couch. The light was dim, which made her look all the more perfect.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower," I told her "I'm still sweaty from  
the run." She must have taken this as an invitation to join me, because  
she stood up and walked with me to the bathroom. I blushed faintly and   
stopped her. "I don't think it would be right..."  
  
"Sure it would be." she said in a deep tone. I watched her   
slide her dress off. Under that, to my suprise, she was wearing a   
bathing suit. She must have gone for a swim. I got the picture and  
changed into my own. We both stepped in and I turned on the shower.   
Very warm water sprayed down on us.  
  
Grabbing the sponges, I handed one to her and lathered up my  
own with soap. Washing my neck, arms, and chest, I peeked over my  
shoulder at her. As soon as I peeked over at her, I got a big blob of  
soap suds thrown in my face. Blinking a few times, I heard her  
giggling, and threw some at her.  
  
She laughed and threw another handfull of suds at me. I knew  
this was childish, but it was fun! We continued this "soap war" for a  
while, then rinsed off and dried each other. I watched her dry me. The  
way her hands moved was so graceful and relaxing. Then, as she moved  
up to my shoulders, she kissed my neck lightly. A bolt of pleasure shot  
through my body and caused me to shiver.  
  
I pushed her back a little. The reason? I guess I didn't want   
to get too close to her. I feared it would interfear with our mission,  
as it had done before.  
  
"Something wrong?" she asked me, with that concerned,   
questioning gaze of hers.  
  
"N-no," I said "I just... our mission..." The words seemed to   
studder out. I became relieved when I saw that understanding look on  
her face.  
  
"Haruka," she started "do you remember when I broke the promise  
of our mission? When I sacrificed my life in the fight with Eudial?"  
  
"Yes," I answered her "I remember it very clearly." I couldn't  
seem to understand what she was trying to say to me.  
  
"Well," she said "we let our love interfear with our mission   
then. But we aren't fighting right now." I felt her slender arms wrap  
around me and pull me close. I held her in my own, looking into her  
oceanic eyes.  
  
"You've got a point, Michiru" I told her, leaning my face in  
close to hers. Our noses were barely touching, so were our lips. I   
loved being so close to her.  
  
"Aishiteru, Haruka" she whispered as she leaned it a bit   
farther and kissed me deeply on the lips.  
  
I kissed back deeply and passionately. All of a sudden, all of  
our wonderful times together flashed through my mind. The first time we  
met, hugged, and kissed were memories that would always stand out in my  
mind.  
  
At that very moment, I realized what my real mission was.   
Michiru, my angel, was my TRUE mission.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sweet huh? Please tell me what you think. ^_~ Ja ne minna-san!  
3  



End file.
